The present disclosure relates generally to splitting a network traffic flow, and more particularly, to determining a set of paths for routing data from a source network node to a destination network node.
Data networks may include any number of routers and other devices that direct the transmission of data from one location to another. For example, a source network node (e.g., a computer, a server, a data center, a router, etc.) may transmit data to a destination network node (e.g., another computer, data center, router, etc.) via the data network using any number of different paths. Each data link in a given path may also have a number of associated characteristics (e.g., latency, bandwidth, etc.).